Transcripts/The Babysitters
:Marli: Yee-ha! :Ester: Whoo-hoo! :Marli: You’ll never swim faster than me, Ester! :Ester: I already am, Marli! :Marli: gasps Look out! :Ester: What? Where? :Marli: Sorry, nothing! My mistake! giggles :Ester: frustrated You cheat! :Polvina: We should show this to Ester. :Ester: Polvina, Tubarina! Have you seen Marli? :Polvina: She just got here. :Tubarina: And went that way. :Ester: Not fair! She beat me, only thanks to a trick! :Tubarina: Forget Marli, look at this! :Polvina: Leia’s gone away for the week with her father, so the Whale Queen is looking for a student… :Ester: …to babysit her young son for a few hours after school. :Polvina: Don’t you want to do some babysitting? :Ester: If I can show my mother and father how responsible I am by being a babysitter… :Polvina: They won’t ever need a babysitter for you! :Tubarina: And giggles there’s the extra pocket money. :Ester: This… is… :Marli: Perfect! It’s the babysitting job I’ve been looking for. :Ester: The one you’ll keep looking for, Marli, because this job is mine! :Marli: Hmm? Not if I get to the Whale Queen first! :Ester: Which you won’t! :Polvina: Ester? :Tubarina: Marli? :Polvina: What are they doing? :Tubarina: What about school? :Marli: giggles I’ll get there way before Ester! :Ester: Make that way after! :knocks on Whale Palace door, door opens :Whale Queen: Oh, hello there. :Naimo: Hi! :Ester: Your Highness, I’m Ester. :Marli: And I’m Marli, Your Highness. :Ester: I’ve come about… :Marli: …the babysitting job. :Whale Queen: Two babysitters at once! How wonderful! Please come in! :Whale Queen: I need a babysitter to care for Naimo for a few hours now and then after school. :Ester: That’s no problem for me, Your Highness. :Marli: I can start tomorrow. :Ester: I can start today. :Marli: I can start yesterday. Uhh, if I knew about it yesterday. :Whale Queen: This is so hard. I don’t want to have to choose between you. I know what to do. Since it’s your first babysitting job, you should both work together. :Ester and Marli: Together? :Marli: Like, with each other? :Ester: At the same time? :Whale Queen: Oh dear. So you can’t work together. :Ester and Marli: umms and ahhs :Marli: Of course we can work together, Your Highness. :Ester: With each other. :Marli: At the same time! :Whale Queen: Then it’s decided. Naimo, say hello to your two new babysitters. :Naimo: Hi! :Whale Queen: You can start tomorrow, straight after school. And speaking of school, shouldn’t you girls… be there? :Ester: School! Goodbye, Your Highness! :Marli: Uh, thank you, Your Highness! :Tubarina: Together? :Ester: That’s the deal. :Polvina: But you and Marli are always so competitive. :deflates :Tubarina: Bib, we’re painting you puffed up. Please keep puffed. :takes a deep breath, then reinflates himself :Polvina: Maybe you and Marli working together will be a good thing. :Ester: Yeah, right. I can show her how much better I am at babysitting than she is. Good thinking, Polvina. :Polvina: That’s not what I meant at all. I meant that you both can learn to get on together. :Ester: As if! :Tubarina: Why not? Marli’s not that bad. :Ester: You’re right. She’s worse than bad. She is so stubborn. :Polvina: And you’re not, right? :Ester: Me? I’m the easiest girl in school to get on with. :Polvina and Tubarina: Sure! :Ester: Anyway, it’ll be fine. Marli just has to do exactly what I tell her and there’ll be no problems. No problems at all. :Whale Queen: I’ll only be gone for a little while. Naimo is having his nap, so if you’re lucky, he might not even wake up until I’m back. :Ester: Don’t worry, Your Highness, I’ll take care of everything. :Marli: So will I. :Whale Queen: You’ll both be working together. :Ester: Uhh, yes, Your Highness, we’ll take care of everything. :Marli: Together. :Whale Queen: Good. I’ll see you soon. leaves :Ester: Thanks, Your Highness! :Marli: Bye, Your Highness! :closes :Ester: I’m a babysitter! :Marli: So am I! :Ester: Far out! :Marli: This is the best! :cries :Ester and Marli: Shh! :Ester: I guess we’d better check on him. :opens :Ester: whispering Aww! He’s so cute! :Marli: He’s an angel! checks for something We don’t want to wake him. :Naimo: crying Cici! Cici! :Ester: Cici? We’ll get you Cici, Naimo! :Marli: Please don’t cry! :Naimo: crying :Ester: It’s okay, Cici’s coming! Marli What’s a Cici? :Marli: How should I know? :Ester: Is it a drink, Naimo? Is Cici a drink? :Naimo: Cici! :Ester: I’ll get a drink for him. :Marli: A-a-a blanket, Naimo? Is Cici a blanket? :Naimo: No! Cici! :Ester: Here, Naimo. Here’s a drink. :Naimo: No! Cici! :Ester: Okay, so Cici isn’t a drink. :Marli: What can Cici be? :Ester: I got it! When we saw him yesterday, he had this little doll! :Marli: That’s right! A little whale! :Ester: Maybe that’s Cici! :Marli: I can’t see it here! :Ester: It hasn’t fallen down from his bed. :Marli: gasps That chest! chest :of toys being thrown from chest :Ester: Any sign of Cici? :Marli: There’s every toy in the world here except Cici! We’ll find it somewhere, Naimo. :Ester: Naimo? :Marli: Where is he? :Ester: Naimo! :Naimo: outside Cici! :Ester: Naimo! Which way did he go? :Marli: I’m going this way! :Ester: I’ll look down here! :Ester: Naimo! Naimo! :Marli: Naimo? :Ester: How did we end up here? :Naimo: Cici! Cici! :Ester and Marli: Naimo! :Marli: Now where did he go? :Ester: This place is huge! :Marli: And confusing! :Naimo: Cici. :Ester: That way! :Ester and Marli: Naimo! :Naimo: Cici. :Ester: Upstairs! :Ester and Marli: Naimo! :Naimo: Cici. :Marli: Naimo, stop! :Naimo: Cici! :Marli: We’ll never catch him! :Ester: What if the Whale Queen comes home now? :Marli: Our first job as babysitters and we’ve lost the baby! :Ester: It’ll be our first and last job as babysitters. :Marli: I knew you’d ruin this for me! :Ester: Me ruin it? You should’ve been watching him! :Marli: You should’ve too! :Ester: Okay, we both mucked up. Can we stop arguing and just find him? :Marli: We’ll never catch him. :Ester: We will, but we’ve got to work together. :Marli: Okay, but only this once. :Ester: You got it. :Ester and Marli: Naimo! :Naimo: Cici. :Marli: Which way? :Ester: Hold it! We’re going about this all wrong. :Marli: What do you mean? :Ester: Instead of finding Naimo, let’s find the doll and bring Naimo to us! :Marli: But how? We already looked for Cici. It’s not in Naimo’s room, so where could it be? :Ester: If Polvina was here, she’d have an idea. So, I’ll think like Polvina! Polvina I’m Polvina. I’m really nice. Sometimes I’m so nice, I’m sort of annoying! :Marli: Can you get on with it? We’re running out of time. :Ester: imitating Polvina But I’m smart and have great ideas and I would… I would… think like Naimo’s thinking! :Marli: What? :Ester: to normal When I was Naimo’s age, I had a favourite doll too. :Marli: So did I. :Ester: I always had it with me. :Marli: I did too. Except when it was washed. :Ester: Washed? :Ester and Marli: The laundry! :Marli: How do we know where the laundry is? :Ester: We’ll try every door ‘till we find it! :Marli: then closes door No. :Ester: door No! door :Marli: then closes door No. :Ester: door No! door Hold on, yes! :Marli: Can you see the doll? :Ester: There! Cici! :Ester: Naimo, we have Cici! Come and get your Cici! :Naimo: Cici? Cici! Cici. :Ester and Marli: sighs :Whale Queen: Hello girls. :Ester and Marli: Your Highness! :Naimo: Mommy! :Whale Queen: Have you been a good boy for your babysitters? :Naimo: Good boy. :Ester: He was perfect. Wasn’t he, Marli? :Marli: Uh, um, yes! Perfect. :Naimo: yawns :Whale Queen: Oh, you need a sleep, don’t you? Let’s go back to your room. :Ester: The toys! She’ll see the huge mess we made! :Marli: Please, Your Highness, can we take him to his room? :Whale Queen: You don’t mind? :Marli: Oh, no, we’d love to! Wouldn’t we, Ester? :Ester: Absolutely. :Polvina: Didn’t I tell you? If you and Marli worked together, it would be great. :Ester: It wasn’t so great. It wasn’t even close. :Tubarina: Why not? :Ester: It’s a long story, but somehow I don’t think either of us are much good as babysitters. :Polvina: Really? :Ester: Oh, well, at least we gave it a try. :Marli: Ester? :Ester: sighs Hi, Marli. :Marli: Have you been getting the messages? :Ester: What messages? :Marli: The Whale Queen was so pleased with the way we looked after Naimo, she’s recommending us to other people! :Ester: She is? :Marli: Everyone wants us to be babysitters for them. There’s just one thing. :Ester: What thing? :Marli: They want us to do it together. :Ester: Together? :Marli: You think I like it? :Ester: Humph. :Polvina: You could try it. :Tubarina: Just for a little while. :Polvina: Everyone will think you’re very responsible and mature. :Tubarina: And there’s the pocket money, too. :Ester: I guess we could try. :Marli: For a little while. :Ester: And we’ll see how it goes. :Marli: Agreed. :Ester and Marli: Partner. :Tubarina: Polvina Do you think they’ll last long together? :Polvina: Not a chance! :Tubarina: No way. :and Polvina giggle